The present invention relates to a press-forming method, a press-forming machine and a press-formed product and more particularly, to a press-forming method, a press-forming machine and a press-formed product using a blank formed of different kinds of plates whose end faces are butt joined.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-180470, 11-104750 and 2003-19516 disclose the use of a blank, as a press material, which is formed of different kinds of plates whose end faces are butt joined. The press material is able to select an optimum plate thickness and strength for each area, making it possible to achieve reduction in the number of component parts and light weight.